Return and Future
by Aiko Katsu
Summary: What hapenned when Yuri comes back from Earht to Shin Makoku? What he does when he finds about marriage with Wolf? Wolf and others are planing marriage without Yuri.


Hello everyone..  
Disclaimer: I am not owner of Kyo Kara Maoh.

I dont make any money of it.

I am Aiko Katsu (my pen name). I rewrited this story. It is for fans of Kyo Kara Maoh. I am learning english. So please be gentle. I am so sorry about mistakes in my story. so please forgive me all of you. please enjoy and review... good reading..

"Mama. I'm home. " King Yuri screams for his mother. "Welcome home Yuri-chan. And you Ken too. "Yuri-chan, where is Shori-chan?" "Um. Mama, Shori is in Shin Makoku. Shori wants to study some documents with Gunster. Jennifer stuck her head out of the kitchen. Her smiling face has been changed extremely fast. "When will Shori returns?" She asks with crying voice. "Shori-chan does not love me anymore. Why he didnt return home with you? "Yuri calms his mother:" Mama dont cry. Shori will returns. He has an important mission.  
Surprised mother looks at her younger son. What mission? She asked. Just then her mood improved when she heard it. Mama. I do not know. Gunter and Shori kept it a secret. "Really? Oh. But let him return soon. Ken. Come on. Come to eat too. She called Ken to eat. He said: Yes. I m going to eat. I like curry. I'll be happy. Your curry is the best in the world. Mrs. Shibuya. Hmm.. It is delicious. Ken praised her.  
Yuri looks around the kitchen and asks the mother: Mom? Where is dad?" Father is in the bank. Today we dine alone. Mother replied. Yuri sighed and went to school with Ken. In their school examinations were waiting. Oh. It is a hard life at schol. Yuri sighed.

While the Shin Makoku:  
Shiro. I beg you, give me that one instrument. Gunter please Shori. His Majesty will be His Majesty will be delighted. his majesty will be angry when he learns of it. How to solve it? Gunter laments. Shori is just watching. he filed documents to Gunter hands. It's still Wolframs fiction. not mine. We had to think first. We do not know whether it works. Shori thinks aloud.  
What are you talking about? My fiance's brother. it is high time that we got married. We must accomplish all the preparations. Gunter has ordered the wedding rings? And what music, and wedding clothes? We have enough helpers in the kitchen? They will be prosecuted? We have enough food and wine? Wolfram nervously inquires. Gunter did not manage to open his mouth when behind his back appeared Gwendal with Conrad. Do not worry Wolfram, everything can be ready on time. Everything is ordered, wedding suits are tailored. do not care about food and wine. Anassini take care of it. It remains us prepare guest rooms, decorate and send out invitations for the wedding. Gwendal is answering for his youngest brother. Gwendal turned toward Conrad with an urgent question, "Conrad? Prepared you the program for the royal procession?" Conrad responds with his usual smile on his lips: "Gwendal do not worry. Everything is furnished. His Majesty will be satisfied."  
Wolram dont groan. You better go get some additional help and begin to prepare guest rooms and help with decorating. WHAT? I have to help decorate? I am not a maid. I am a soldier. That is below my dignity. Wolfram rages. Wolfie but what are you talking about? Cheri asks her youngest son. "But you have suggested we prepared the wedding than before, His Majesty returned to Shin Makoku." brothers turned toward speaking Cheri. "Oh. Mama. Wolfram convene for mom." But why me? "Why should I seek help and to decorate rooms, while the wimp is somewhere on Earth? While he flirts with someone?" Gwendal and Conrad to speak with one voice to younger brother: Wolfram. It is nonetheless our task to make sure everything you need to be perfect wedding. And if the perfect wedding, so his majesty will be happy and satisfied. "Angry Wolfram responds somewhat calmer:" Well, well. I understand you both.

Cheri spoke honeyed voice. Wolfie. I will take care of the invitations. What color ink do you want? Pink or gold? " " Mama! This is one. I want my wedding was perfect. Why wimp still linger? Why did he finally not realize the power of our love? Still gotta be me, who shows his emotions. And he never once not shown his feelings to me. I see. Nothing else I shall not remain the only surprise him. he can not flinch back. Oh. super. Then we finally married. Yuri can no longer flirt with each other. Wolfram smelter pleased about it as they proposed.

Secret wedding preparation continued. Meanwhile on Earth, Yuri struggled with tests. finally approaching the end of the test. All heartbroken and tired young king returned home. Mom was waiting for him at home with dinner. As always - curry. Yuri decided it was better not take a bath today. (Since water is the gateway to the Shin Makoku. He didnt want to risk it.) But he still has fresh in his mind an angry face of Wolfram.  
Yuri thought about Wolfram and Greta. "How are Wolfram and Greta? What are they doing? Think about me? Miss them? Yuri asked myself. tired Yuri threw into bed and fell asleep immediately solid sleep. But something was wrong. In sleep the toss from the right side to left. His sleep has become one long nightmare.  
Preparation of weddings continued full power. It's been week after Yuri left on earth and still not return to Shin Makoku. The Shin Makoku already had concerns about what happened to Yuri. No one could travel from Shin Makoku on Earth. Yuri only had the power which he received from Shin. (Of course it also has the Great Sage, but he is currently on Earth.) Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter think that they perish Ulrike for her to carry out a ritual that they could go back to Earth. Unfortunately Shino already lost power, so it is not possible. The Shin Makoku has it that the King Yuri is not returning from his visit to Earth. What now? What happened to their king?

On Earth:  
Yuri morning woke up with fever. Although Yuri is sick, and so had to go to school. Should be the test results. In school, Yuri knew the perfect message. Yuri achieved the best test results. He could go to the best universities. "Oh. I have the highest number of points. Hurrah." Yuri happy screams. Yuri came home with a shout and a clatter. "Mama. Mama. I have full points! Yuri screaming from the hall. Jennifer returned from the garden with a basket full of clean laundry. She was smiling from ear to ear:" Yuri-chan. You can do it. You are wise like Shori. I knew that I am beautiful and smart children. I am proud of you. Yuri was dizzy and waste. Jennifer got scared and started with the laundry basket on the floor. She ran to his son and with fear in his voice he shouted: "Yuri, Yuri. What are you? Yuri? Answer me!" Yuri ended up in hospital with a fever. Doctors could not determine the cause of his fever and weakness. But none of the doctors in the local hospital did not know that Yuri is Mazoku. Yuri lost almost all power in the last fight. Parents feared for Yuri. Yuri's father Shomu, who also mazoku j, Yuri lived he could not cure. Shomu not much maryoko. On Earth, not everyone has Mazoku maryoko. Yuri's disease lasted all week. After a week, Yuri healed. His power is restored. so that the young king could return to normal life in Shin Makoku. It was the tenth day after he left the Shin Makoku. He crept into the tub. Yuri was happy and relieved sigh: Oh. This is a great feeling to be back in the bathtub with warm water over your ears. "And suddenly appeared on the surface of the water vortex, which began Yuri move below the surface. Yuri exclaimed:" Jaj. Again? Why now? When I finally got into a normal bath. Still here only shower, shower there. "Whirlpool pulled Yuri into Shin Makoku. While in Shin Makoku:  
Conrad? Where are you? Gwendal yells at his brother from afar. Do you have any reports of his Majesty? What said Ulrike? Conrad was saddened by the sight, but it was razor sharp, while Conrad looked at someone. Gwendal. Something had to happen. His Majesty has never gone so long. Shino has the power to move us on Earth. Without his help, we can not go there. "Gwendal looked at him with a sigh on the lips: We must wait. Nothing else we shall not remain. They were unaware that their conversation heard Greta - Yuri and Wolfram's adopted daughter. Greta fleeing through the corridors of the palace ran into Wolfram. Wolfram stopped it, "Greta? What happened? What is this? Greta . Were you injured? Greta lifted her eyes and looked into the beautiful green eyes of her blond father. "Papa Wolf, why daddy did not come? Why is he so long away? "Wolram was afraid of Yuri. Wolf did not know what could happen to Yuri. He cuddled Greta closer together. Wolf was determined. and he went for his goal. Wolram saddled his horse and went to visit Ulrike. He wanted to find information about Yuri. Wolfram and Greta did not get far. They arrived just before the palace gates. Gunter stopped them before their intent to go to the Shinou temple. "Wolfram? Where are you going? Have you found other helpers? His Majesty coming shortly. And nothing will be ready!" Gunter was shouted at full throat. Wolfram looked at Gunter. In his eyes burned with anger ohn ky. For a while and Wolfram as volcano erupts. Wolfram took over his anger. He said the coldest voice that managed to get himself from "Gunter. I'm going for Ulrike. So it does not go further. Something happened. This is not right. He said the coldest voice that managed to get out of yourself. "Gunter. I'm going for Ulrike. So it does not go further. Something happened. This is not right. Wimp never been on Earth for so long. And do not try to stop me.  
Gunters gray eyes denied the tearful look of Greta's face. Greta quivered in the arms of Wolfram. Gunter released him from saying, "Okay. If you give otherwise. So I let you. But do not forget that we need the helpers as soon as possible. With regard to His Majesty. Yes. I am afraid it is one also. But I think he is okay. " Gunter ran straight to the palace to secure the remaining necessary things to prepare the wedding. Oh, Your Excellency, Where are you? When will you return? Why are you still on earth? I, Gunter, you servant, who loved you all my heart as my son. Where are you? Gunter crying for himself. It is already ten days as his majesty did not return. What now? Three brothers, their mother, Gunter and Ulrike led conference to decide what to do next. They discuss all the options, but have not found anyone who could help them get to the other side. Since the founder and first king Shine (ghost) does not have ability to transfer between dimensions, they could not do anything. suddenly the maid scream echoed from the palace courtyard. All matured out of the window. In the fountain sat maoh personally. Unfortunately for him, in rather awkward situations. it just went into the bath and he was not wearing a towel. Yuri was completely naked. The whole palace rejoiced that their king has returned. They ran to him. Meanwhile, Yuri has already been saved (one soldier gave him his coat).  
The first person who appeared to Yuri, the fiance of the king - Wolfram. Wolfram himself knocked out of their city without a break: "Yuri, you wimp. What do you much there to turn the Earth did, why did not you come sooner?" Wolfram hugged him with all your strength in what he found himself. But he was not alone. "Father. Thus, Yuri. You came back." But now Maou Yuri lay on the ground under the weight of the two. "I beg you both. You hug me so much already. You stop with that. Whatever I can stand."  
savior of Yuri arrived just in time. - Conrad. Conrad helped Yuri to get up from the ground. Conrad welcomed him nonchalantly: "Welcome home Your Majesty." Yuri him angry retort: Conrad Call me Yuri. You gave me a name. So call me Yuri. Conrad he bowed humbly and said: "As you wish Yuri.  
Conrad and others waited in the dining room for Yuri, until he returned to the bedroom. (Unfortunately - he had to go for decent clothes). After a while, Yuri appears. Yuri is totally surprised and looking all around you. "What is happening here? Why is all decorated? We have a festival, which I do not know? Or delegation has come from one of our neighboring country and I do not know about it? "Everyone was quiet. Only they watched and waited what would happen next. The only person who did not know about Yuri's return was the queen Cecilia. "Your Majesty Yuri, you have already returned. Welcome back. Are you okay? "Pleased Yuri's reply:" Yes I'm fine, but what is happening here? Tell me finally. Going to war again and you all are preparing to welcome the delegation that negotiated peace? Why is everyone silent? Gwendal, Gunter? Someone answer me already.  
But nobody said anything. Conrad began to explain: "Your Majesty, this is important, but you do not worry. This was no delegation or the war. Everything is OK. "" But you Wofram. You would have finally been able to emerge with your plans and stop acting like the biggest mug in the world. "Wolfram is inflated (or breath? Who knows).. He pushed back his wavy blond hair from his eyes. He breath and knelt in front of Yuri. Surprise, which appeared to Yuri's face, yet no one has seen. "Wolfram, what are you doing? No, what does that mean? "But Wolfram could not stop. He began talking with his resonant melodious voice: "I, Wolfram von Biefeld, I ask you this, to fulfill your promise, when you have asked me to marry you. I ask you to complete our engagement marriage. I ask you this, that you have took me for a husband, tomorrow at sunset in the temple before Shinou, our first Maou and founder of our empire." Wolfram slow graceful movements of the head, eyes lifted from the ground to Yuri, who stood in silent awe as wide-open eyes staring at Wolfram. "Wo-oolfram, what are you doing? What are you talking about? I still am not ready for marriage, because I only have 18 years. "(Shin Mako passes in time completely differently than on Earth - there was Yuri much older). "Wolfram, stop those nonsense and get up from the ground. Why are you doing fun of me? Why not stop any of you this nonsense? "Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal. Why you just stand there and look? Say something already! "Gutner oyval the first:" Your Majesty, you are our sun in Shin Makoku, nobody makes fun of. Wolfram von Biefeld. He officially asked you about your participation in your wedding, which he designed and helped to organize.  
Within this chaos came Shori. he asked Yuri. What are you doing Yuri? Why did you leave your fiance the entire time I'm on earth? Why did not answer him? Does not stand there like a pillar of salt, and answer it! Yuri redden in the face. Yuri rozkri al to brother: You knew? Why did not you say anything? such nonsense. Why do you actually stayed here? After all, you can become governor of Tokyo. mama you needed. I do not understand anything what you want from me. "Confused Yuri looked from one to another round.  
Wolfram had already had enough. Wolfram kneel already a good half hour and nothing. Suddenly stood face to face with Yuri and said: "So, you wimp, as always behaves like a wimp and will not give me an answer? Why do not you give me light your city? Now's your opportunity to do so - marriage is the best proof of your ardent feelings to me. What is wrong with you? And that's your name Maou Yuri? Behave last at least as real Maou. And do not be a wimp! "Zamra n face Wolfram Yuri was staring directly into the eye. He waited and waited and waited. But dear Maou Yuri remained standing without words with your mouth open and eyes rolled out.  
It looked bad. Cheri saved the situation. "Wolfram. Baby. You see yet, that his majesty is thy confession of a warm love so pleased and impressed that you can not answer now. Give him time. Cheri saved from the worst situation. Everyone odf kli of relief, because angry Maou is a time bomb. But fortunately nothing happened.

Greta to be snuggled and Yuri did not want him to let go. They went to the dining room where the maids have served dinner. Wolfram was sitting on the right side and left side of Greta. Yuri was so completely surrounded by the pair. Wolfram still looking for Yuri and he waited for an answer. But the answer proves impossible. Nobody did not allow him to express himself during dinner. Gunter started the topic concerning the study of His Majesty: "Your Majesty, How were the tests on Earth?" All elated Yuri ventured into explaining and finally was on other matters relating to his absence from Shin Makoku. "Gunter. I achieved the best results. I can t go to the best school in Japan. I no longer have to worry about the future. But I do not know how to prosecute, when I jump through dimensions back and forth.  
Remained silence. ... and flies on the ceiling could be heard. ... Bzz. Bzzz. Bzzzzzz. Zzz. And nothing. Everyone remained silent. When you first said Conrad. "Your Majesty, why were you so long away? Why did you not come sooner to Shin Makoku? You said that you lose two days. "Konrad asked in a gentle tone of voice in the air you could feel that Aho can cut the air with a knife. Yuri smiled. already angry. others have vyd chli relief. voltage allowed. The answer came so quickly to driving the vision of all their dishes.  
"Oh. I was sick - the last time I overdid it with maryoko, both of which I weakened and got a fever. Week I was in the hospital. But it passed as it came. Do not worry about me Conrad. "The situation has suddenly changed again. Gunter started to panic and scream: "Quickly call the doctor, quickly. Gisela. Where are you? "(Gunter's daughter). "His Majesty needs a doctor." Yuri picked up and said the low voice: "Excuse me, that I gave you no know what is happening. I had no strength here pr s .Ja I want you all so frightened. Excuse me. friends. Gunter. I do not need a doctor, I'm fine. "

Yuri was no longer angry. His eyes fell on each of his friends. He saw the worried faces. Understood for what it means these people and did not want to lose their friendship. They were his source for his not maryoko. They are its backbone. They were always there when they needed help. Stood by him. They are with him .. Never have left him. He knew that it behaved terribly. But it's very shocked that he prepared for a wedding which he did not know. he decided to rectify the mistake.  
But Yuri is so already. Yuri save the city from Janus, which almost completely destroyed Shin Makoku. Yuris thoughts stayed Gwendal: "Your veli entstvo. We then resolve it. Dojedzme dinner now. It's too late. Tomorrow awaits the big day. And we still are waiting for your reply. Your Majesty." This time the response avoided. ut you can not flinch back. you must decide and act like a true Maou. "Gwendal stayed with his serious tone Yuris thoughts. Yuri was hoping to get out of it and reverses, without he had to answer. dinner was without 'other complications, without quarrels and misunderstandings.  
Yuri and Wolfram gave Greta sleep. Wolfram read a fairy tale to Greta whenever Yuri was on earth. (Although there was Yuri, a tradition has not breached). When Greta fell asleep, they went out of her room. It is time Yuri had to announce his decision, which all been waiting for. Especially Wolfram, who has looked nervous the whole round after all. Yuri said. "... um. Er .. but you know, I do not feel to me to be married. But here in Shin Makoku it's totally different than on Earth. Here Engaged in a strange way - I stuck to slap the left cheek. Special. Well. But since I Maouh and I engaged long enough and ... eeeh ... humm .. umm ... Wolfram is not indifferent to me ... Well ... "For more Yuri prevail and would not make it. Wolfram hugged him again and ended up on the ground, the same as ever.  
Yuri timidly raised sight of Wolfram, who looked at him with shining eyes gleaming. "Yuri. I knew that you love me. This is the first time you confessed your love for me. Oh. Yuri. ..." Wolfram. Please do. Stop. neobj maj me here from all ... " ervenaj ci Yuri whispered timidly. Their religion, however, interrupted the other. (Gunter, Gwendal and Cheri). Your Majesty will you take my dreams Wolfram von Biefeld for your husband exactly 23 hours?" Her voice sounded insistently even worthy of a moment in the ears of the young king. Yuri looked around. Everyone waited silently for his response. worst of all this were their views. Hard, unyielding, pending views.  
His Majesty Maoh Yuri decided. He looked around again, swallowed hard and started his confession: "When I came here I did not understand what is happening. why I came here - to travel through dimensions and even through the toilet bowl. Very strange. And then you tell me that I am your king, that I chose Shin. Very much surprised to Yuri for one afternoon. And the fact I accidentally also got engaged. Yuri turned to Wolfram and he remembers the past with a dreamy expression, "Wolf, are still to remember how you upset me, when you're cursed my mother and I slap you like a fool. In addition to this, or I would not listen you two - Gunter and Conrad.  
Fact. You're right Wolfram that I am the biggest wimp of all. But it is true that you are not indifferent to me, so you read my answer, you hear the centroidal: I, Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi can I take you for a husband tomorrow at sundown. Puf .. It was hard. "Yuri said after his confession.  
Yuri did not have time to blow away. Wolfram embraced him a strong grip. . And what Yuri did not expect. He got the first kiss in the life - tropical, gentle, warm. Once released from the embrace of Wolf, Yuris head was spinning like crazy. He lost his balance. But fortunately for him was Gunter who captured him. "Your Majesty, Your Majesty, are you okay?" They ask him when he opened his eyes. Wolfram stood beside him all ablaze. On Wolframs face was seen to have concerns about Yuri. He said: "Come on wimp! After one kiss and you're already in seventh heaven. You will Collect. It is not yet time to be in seventh heaven! Conrad stood before Yuri and gave him a hand. Yuri as she grabbed the lifeline. "Oh. Thank you Conrad, "Yuri said to him, when he stood on his feet. "I'm tired. I need to sleep. "Those were his last words to this special evening. Gunter Yuri then support on his left hand and his right to Wolfram. Tired, but determined to Yuri order to his canopy bed. he slept solid night sleep without mot. uncertain future awaits him. but the point is that there are his friends, the daughter of Greta and Wolfram. 


End file.
